Two Different Worlds
by SeaofFireGaming
Summary: She was from the Aether. He was from the Nether. The parents despise one another. Neither know where the other is from, or what they've gotten themselves into. Rated T because, well, you know, romance.
1. Zoea, daughter of Notch

**Yay story 1! **

Human. In the Aether. She was the daughter of the most powerful creator of the entire universe who lived in the Aether. Every one of her desires fulfilled, she appeared to be happy. Yet, she never was. She longed to have a relationship with beings other than her father, Notch, or her black moa. Every day she wished to go down to the over world and be a miner, or gardener, like everyone else down there. It seemed oh-so much more exciting than the banquets or dances hosted weekly. She was sick of them. Sick of the palace, sick of those bragging Valkyries, sick of the exact same scenery she had seen her whole life. When she was 10, she gathered up her courage, and asked her father if she could go down to the over world.

"No." Notch boomed the moment she asked.

"Aw, please daddy? It can be my birthday present." Zoea pleaded longingly.

"Your birthday was last week! You wanted a phyg, and you got three!"

"Alright, alright, Christmas?"

"No."

"Easter?"

"No."

"Valentines?"

"No."

"New Year?"

"No."

"Um, Christmas?"

"No. I'm beginning to lose my patience with you Zeannah."

Zoea flinched at the sound of her full name. "Alright daddy. I'm sorry I bothered you." And with that, she silently backed out of the room.

Five years later, she had pretty much the exact same conversation as the first one went. Her father saying no, her backing out of the room in defeat.

But this time, she would not listen.

When her father got called away on business, she snuck out of the palace, not that it was really sneaking, there was no point of guards in heaven. She and her youngest maidservant headed out in different armour then what anyone here would wear. While most would walk around in zanite, they wore diamonds so they would look just like over worlders who were headed home. She brought diamond and gravitite swords, the diamond to blend in, the gravitite to remember home. She brought a whole load of food for the future if she couldn't find a town immediately. After a few hours of trekking, they reached the portal.

The little girl buried her head in Zoea's shoulder. "What if you get caught?"

Zoea hadn't thought about that. But she had to act fast, otherwise someone could get a good look at them. "Don't worry, I won't. You won't either."

She calmed down. "Alright. Good luck, your majesty."

Zoea smiled and nodded, right before she stepped into the portal.

**I'm ever so sorry that this first chapter was so short. The next ones will be a lot longer, I hope. Also, feel free to ask any of the characters a question! This is SeaofFire, signing out!**


	2. Daniel, Son of Herobrine

**Chapter 2 is up my peeps! Chapter 3 not coming until next Thursday.**

Human. In the Nether. Daniel was always told by his father, Herobrine, that his uncle, Notch, had banished them to this hell so he could reign as the supreme overlord of the entire universe. Daniel had always believed him. His father trained him so he could, one day, defeat Notch and let Herobrine rule. He had always obeyed his father, but he never wanted to kill anyone. He was much more interested in the beautiful over world. He would see blue liquid, and people drinking it. He always was curious about what he hadn't seen, but didn't care about what he had. When he was 11, he asked the underworld leader if he could go and see that new world.

"Absolutely not." Herobrine yelled before Daniel even finished asking.

"But father, please. I need to know about that world." Daniel pleaded. He had to go. He just HAD to.

"If you go, how will you train? It would be the greatest honor for you to destroy Notch."

He hadn't thought that far. "I need to know my ground. When I challenge Notch to a duel to the death, I want to know any tricks he might have up his sleeve. So I can be five steps ahead of him."

Herobrine was silent for a few moments. He finally spoke. "That is a very clever plan, son. You can go, but not for at least five more years yet. You are not experienced enough."

Daniel thought. It was better than nothing. "Alright father. I will train for five more years."

"Excellent."

'These next five years will drag on FOREVER.' Daniel thought to himself.

Daniel surprised himself. The next five years went by fairly quickly. Before he knew it, the time was up, and he could go.

"Be careful. No one must know you are from here." Herobrine said to him as they walked to the portal. "Good luck, my son."

Daniel nodded, a determined smile on his face. He stepped into the portal, and felt the painful ripping sensation as he teleported.

**Alright, alright. This one was shorter. But I did it in about 15 minutes! Give me a break. Please, criticisms in reviews are highly accepted! Every time I read a review, I feel all warm and fuzzy inside. =)**


	3. First Awakening

**Sorry about the 5 year leaps, I just didn't really know how 2 tweens could really be in love, that's all. There will be another leap, but not for a while. Also, anything in **_**italic **_**means a flashback, and anything between two ~O~ s means Zoea's (pronounced Zoe- eh) POV, while _*()*_ means Daniel's POV.**

**Answers to reviews!**

**MechanixAngel: Somehow, I DID understand that. Also, thank you very much! :D**

**fasgirl101: All will be explained. Mwahahahaha.**

**Asdf: Thank you!**

**Asdf movie: Thank you!**

**Yes people, I respond to EVERY review. :D**

**~O~**

Surprisingly, I didn't spawn right next to an Aether portal. Instead, I'm in the middle of a beautiful forest. Of course, being the idiot that I am, I forgot a map. So I look around until I see the sun. I peer at it closely; I notice that it is moving! Back home in the Aether the sun never moved a millimeter, yet stayed in the middle of the sky. Quickly shaking the thoughts of home off, I decide to head towards the rising sun, as I guess I'll call it. After an hour or so of walking, I hear a phyg, but when it wanders into the open, I see it has no wings! It must be a mutant, having its wings removed and all.

Feeling a little bit rebellious, I take out my diamond sword and stab it in the neck. I wait a minute, wait to see if I'd get scolded by father. Absolutely nothing. I smirk to myself, "Ha! Screw you rules!" I yell to the sky.

After I finish killing the phyg mutant, I run around, murdering dozens more. After my killing spree, I sit down under the shade of a very light colored tree, and look at the sky. The sun was starting to move down! That's when I start to panic. I immediately start sprinting at top speed towards the direction I had set out on before. In just a minute, I come to the edge of the forest, but I don't stop to admire the scenery, I just keep moving, as if the dreaded Herobrine himself was after me. In an hour, I come across a poor town, just as the sky turns orange. Orange. What a weird color for the sky. I duck into the building labeled 'INN'; luckily, I have the bit of sense to have stopped running the minute I reached the town.

The man behind the table looks at me and asks," Would you like a room lady?"

The first thing I think of is 'How does he know my status?', then I remember the diamond armour. "Of course." I respond after a moment.

He smiles. "Right this way." And I follow him to about the 3rd floor, when he stops in front of a door marked '366'.

At least I'm not the biggest idiot to forget my manners. "Thank you." I say to him before I enter. The room I see is probably what most peasants live in. The one bed, double chest, crafting table and furnace are not very much, yet everything around the room is quite quaint. I cross the tiny room to the window, and the sky is black with white dots! 'At least they move too.' I think to myself as I crawl towards the bed, feeling very drowsy, and as I crawl under the covers, I fall into nothing-ness.

**~O~**

**_*()*_**

I wake up in a biome made of a starchy-white-ish soulsand. But what first catches my attention was how cool it is. I look around to see no red fog whatsoever. As I crane my neck upwards, I see a vast expanse of blue, with a moving square of glowstone, but it has a smooth texture. As the glowstone block is moving downwards, I look around and see a girl dressed entirely in diamonds, running away from it. Not knowing where else to go, I start to run after her.

In an hour, she sees the town, and so do I. She stops for a moment, then continues into the town, but at a slower pace. I stop following her, knowing full well about the mobs that spawn during the 'night' as the overworlders call it. At least father made sure that none of the mobs would attack me, unless I was with someone else. I find a bed of tall grass, and settle down to sleep.

**_*()*_**

**So, what do you think? Sorry that Daniel's POV is so short, even minor writers have deadlines. So anyway, again, feel free to ask any questions to any of the characters! Also, feel free to send in an OC in a review, the info is on my profile.**

**Plz review!**


	4. The Woods and Zombies

**Welcome back my peeps! Thank you for reading, just seeing this story's traffic stats make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :D**

**I AM FOREVER SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY. But hopefully this much longer chapter can make up for it.**

**Guys, if you review anonymously twice, PLEASE keep your name the same. I don't want to add random letters in a word to the dictionary every chapter.**

**ANSWERS TO REVIEWS!**

**MechanixAngel: Well, the way I've designed it, if you wear diamonds, you MUST be famous or of high status. So wouldn't you follow the queen if she came strolling through town? (Remember guys, I'm Canadian) Also, just keep faith in me my friend! All will be explained in good time. And finally, I never said Herobrine was evil. All will be explained in good time.**

**Mellifluousness: 1: Your name took me about 10 tries to get right. 2: I'm usually a grammar Nazi, but thank you for getting those things I overlooked. :D 3: Thank you! The screenshot is actually in-game, but because my computer is an idiot, just like me, it can't handle mods, so the Aether portal is actually just a glowstone frame with water behind it. The entire thing was handmade.**

**Michaeltheminecrafter1: Thank you! If there is one thing I dislike, it's when the main heroes meet halfway through the story.**

**TheScoutWhoDrankTooMuchBONK: Thank you a lot!**

**5****th**** Dimension: I agree. I'm just not that great at male characters.**

** : I am going to keep going, but I'm writing other MC Fanfics too.**

**First Reviewer: Thanks, I will.**

**AstuteSage9: Thanks, it's nice to get compliments once in a while. Also, the Aether is a mod; I CAN'T get it, stupid computers that can't handle mods…**

**Absol24: I'm surprised that ANYONE is actually reading this! I'd actually rate this a 6.**

**EpicPwner333: I hate writers who quit halfway through, too.**

**Greyskull20: It's not illegal to accidentally fall in love with someone you don't know is your cousin. Also, a war WILL break out, but not for that reason.**

**Cyber Angel Rowan: Thank you, (marshmallow voice) can we be friends? If you get that reference, YOU WIN!**

**Night wl: Well, wait no longer! For it is here!**

**DaguyunderNether: Thanks for the questions!**

**Guest: 0.o I'm trying, I'm trying, waaaaah! (Runs away crying, scared)**

**Lildannyd12: It's been sent in. Enderchild is away on holiday, so she can't respond for a while. Your OC is important to us. Please stay on hold for 1-2 more weeks.**

**(Sigh) That takes a while. Onto this chapter!**

~O~

When I wake, I peer out the window, the sky is gray! What, does it turn brown or green or blood red? I attempt at getting more blissful sleep, but with no luck. Instead I get up and gather my few belongings, and, remembering the spree I had yesterday, decide to go kill some mobs. Maybe I'll see a cockatrice or an Aechor plant. Those things are so annoying.

Instead, when I wander out of the town, a few humans come out to greet me, most likely, but even with their arms stretched out, although asking for a hug or something, their green skin repulses me. As one nears me, instead of being nice like SOME decent people, the first thing it does is punch me! When I get up off the ground, it just knocks me down again! Being QUITE fed up, I lose my temper and slash its head off! Seeing that the others looking like it will do the same, I murder them too. Smirking to myself after receiving 7 rotten, uh, flush? No, wait, flesh. 7 rotten flesh and some exp, an arrow just barely misses me and hits a tree trunk. I fling myself around, and see someone's skeleton walking around with a bow, not to mention trying to KILL ME. So I behead it too.

Seeing as all these evils are gone, I go deeper into the forest. After a few minutes' worth of trek, I come across about 10 of the green humans. Knowing that in order to get the upper hand, you must surprise the enemy. So I wait until none of them are facing me, before I pounce. What was the metaphor that Father uses? Like an ocelot on a chicken. Whatever those are. GEEZ! I know next to nothing about this realm. I think I saw a library back in town. I'll have to visit it later. Of course, after I kill these things. Wait a second, it looks like they're chasing after something, or someone. But I want the stuff that they drop! I might be able to trade some of it. So I get out of my hiding spot and chase after them.

~O~

MEANWHILE:

_*()*_

I wake up, and my back cracks. I've had better rests. Suddenly, my stomach growls. I reach into my bag to grab some food… nothing. I forgot to bring food. I won't dare go into the town, but I can't starve either. There may be some animals I can kill to get meat. So I head towards the forest.

Nothing, nothing, nothing, COW! Within 10 seconds, it's dead and I'm eating the raw beef it dropped. But I'm still hungry, so I go deeper into the forest.

Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, PIG! It's dead, and eaten.

Nothing, nothing, nothing- crying kid? Due to kindness, and the fact that people here think it's odd for anyone to ignore a crying kid, I go over to him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask him.

He sniffles. "I was traveling with my dad, when I saw purple sparklies appear. So I went over, nothing was there, so when I went back to where my dad was, he was gone! "He sniffles again. " So now I'm hungry and lost and scared and hungry!" He starts crying again. And, did he say hungry twice?

Rolling my eyes, I say to him "I saw a town earlier this morning. Do you want me to take you there?" He nods, and off we go. I follow the few landmarks I left, bits of pork and beef, the animals' blood, and anything that stood out to me. Then I got lost. "We should be almost there." I tell him, and he nods. But I'm not so sure. So I stop and look around, for anything. A glance of sand, a break in the trees.

And that's where we are when the zombies start their ambush.

_*()*_

**(Yes, sparklies is a word guys! Also, I would stop here, give you a cliff hanger, but I promised you guys an extra-long chapter.)**

_*()*_

I try to fight back, but I'm outnumbered, got a little screaming kid to defend, AND I'M STILL HUNGRY! Even though I'm Herobrine's son, I give up. I accept my fate. I put my body above this kid's in a protective fashion, so when I die, I have a reason. I close my eyes and wait for death, but instead I receive multiple zombie screeches. I open my eyes to see the girl in diamonds fighting them all off, with a diamond sword! After a minute or so, they're all dead, and the girl offers me her hand. I gratefully take it, then help up the kid.

"Thanks. I needed a hand." I say to her.

"And I needed their flesh. I didn't even know anyone was there, until they were gone." She offers me her hand again. "My name's Zoea, what's yours?"

"I'm Daniel." And we shake.

" And who are you?" She asks the kid.

"I'm Jean." She nods to this.

"So, now that we all know each other, how about we all go back to town?" She suggests. We nod, and start to head back.

"So, you wouldn't happen to have any food, do you Zoea?" I ask her.

She rolls her eyes, then tosses me a cooked pork.

As the three of us reach town, someone calls to us.

"Jean, is that you?" We turn and see a man, calling to the kid.

" Daddy!" He calls before running to him. We look at each other. Daddy? Shaking it off, we go over to the pair.

" Oh, how ever can I repay you?" he asks us.

"No need. It's what any decent person would do." Zoea responds. Although I could go for some apples right now, I agree with her.

"I am in your debt. Please, come over to the hotel any time." He says to us.

"Of course. Goodbye!" She calls to them as they go.

Even though she's younger than me, I can't help but feel something for her. Either that, or it's the raw pork I had for breakfast.

_*()*_

**Was that long enough for you? No? TOO BAD.**

**Questions! (I will NOT post questions that would spoil the story if the characters actually knew it.)**

**-**Zoea: Do you even KNOW what it's like in the Overworld?

**Zoea: I know some of it, but I have much to learn.**

-Everybody: Have you ever heard of the End? It's a strange dimension where an evil dragon lives. The portal to it was hidden in an underground Fort, long broken down...

Zoea: Never heard of it. Then again, I don't know what half of the things here even are.

Daniel: Father spoke of it once, but when he noticed me listening, he changed the subject.

The rest: Yes.

**Alright! Send in questions that wouldn't break the fourth wall and ruin the story!**

**This was the longest chapter yet! 4 pages on word!**

**REVIEW. NAOW. If I get 10 reviews on this chapter, I will start on a special bonus chapter! **


	5. First Love and Assassins

**Guys, I am ETERNALLY SORRY about the wait. I'm trying to get these chapters to be longer, but I also want to skip to the chase.**

**(Moved from actual chapter to beginning of this, because it's apparently against the rules for author's notes to be a chapter by itself)**

**My first ever (long) author's note!**

**Alright, for one, I'm changing the bonus chapter to every 10 chapters. Cause I am SO stuck.**

**Secondly, I haven't forgotten about this story. I have a certain writing style, I write down my ideas and post them, and then I choose one to work on. Over time, I get more ideas, so I write them down too. This WILL be my main story.**

**Thirdly, the Secret of Shadow Forest thing, it's full, but if you have an oc you want in, do not fret! You can still send them in! (Hopefully) If not, they'll be in The Warrior Angel, or a book in a series that I'm too lazy to start yet.**

**Fourth, I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOOOO MUCH! You would've thought that a stupid kid like me would have the best fan base ever? It's because of you guys that I write. Thanks so much guys.**

**Fifth, I'm having a contest for naming my fan base. Like, Cavemanfilms has the dwellers, Pewdiepie has the bros, Skydoesminecraft has the sky army, etc. Send in your ideas in the comments, and I'll create a poll on my profile. I DON'T CARE HOW SMALL MY FAN BASE IS, IF I WANT TO NAME YOU GUYS I'LL NAME YOU GUYS.**

**Thanks guys, UR TE BEST IN TE WORLD!**

**See yas all soon (hopefully)!**

**SeaofFire (now named fantastical flaming ocean of fanfiction by Flu.)**

**(Sorry if you can't review this chapter, if you reviewed the author's note already, that's why you can't review now)**

**c:**

**Alright, now, onto the review responses-**

**Zoea: HOLD UP! Flare, because you respond to everyone's review, you take TWICE as long to get a chapter out!**

**Me: But, they need to know that I care about every review!**

**Daniel: THEY ALREADY KNOW. I'm sick of having my life on hold just so you can say "Thanks!" to everyone who reviewed! Besides, there are too many people who just go as "guest". They won't know who you're talking to!**

**Me: But, but but, (Sees it's pointless) (Sigh) FINE. I won't respond to everyone's review. Sorry guys!**

**(Audience starts a riot, I shoot a flare into the roof, they quiet down)**

**Me: Better. JEAN! DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Zoea: But he doesn't have a big part in the story!**

**Me: DON'T QUESTION ME. IF I WANT HIM TO DO THE DISCLAIMER THEN HE'LL DO THE FREAKING DISCLAIMER.**

**Jean: O.o SeaofFire doesn't own Minecraft.**

**Me: Good. ONTO THE STORY!**

**(PS. I am adding another two breaker line designs. The - means someone who's from the nether, and *~* is for someone from the Aether)**

"Sir! We have received word that Daniel isn't travelling alone! He is with a girl!"

"The answer seems simple, Blazian. Lure Daniel away from her somehow, then send in an assassin. I want her gone. Daniel cannot become attached to her."

"Yes, lord Herobrine."

~O~

After that heartfelt-scene, I turned to Daniel, and did a little half-smile. "So," I ask him. "What now?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe get some food?" he asks me, with his eyebrows raised.

"Really? What, do you have three stomachs or something?" I retort sarcastically.

"No…" he looks down, somewhat depressed.

I feel regret. WHY IS LIFE SO CRUEL? "Sorry dude, it's just," I begin. "It's just sarcasm, you know?"

"I guess…" His attitude doesn't change. Dang it. Last resort time.

"Tell ya what, I'll buy you breakfast," I begin.

"DEAL." He interrupts.

"IF," I continue, "you cheer up and forgive me."

"Alright! I forgive you." He smiles.

"Great! So where to?" What have I gotten myself into? I'll be broke by noon…

"Uh, how about the restaurant at the hotel?" he suggests.

"Alright!" Well, I might as well 'go with the flow' as they say. Although, who 'they' are, I am clueless about.

~O~

**LATER:**

~O~

Well, the good news is, I won't be broke, and everything here is relatively cheap. The bad news is, everything SOUNDS SO GOOD!

"Well, what do you think you'll have?" I ask him, breaking the silence.

"I don't know, but these potato pancakes with mushroom soup sounds pretty good." He suggests, pointing to the picture. "What about you?"

"I have my eye on this apple parfait." I reply, my mouth beginning to water.

"Hi, my name's Arysha, and I'll be your server today. Can I get you some drinks?" Arysha asks, while pulling out a notepad and pen.

"I'll have some apple juice, please." Daniel asks very kindly.

"Alright, and for you?" She writes down his order, then turns to me.

"Uh, I'll just have some milk, please." I say timidly.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your orders." She says smiling, and then turns and walks away.

~O~

**(NO POV)**

After they ate, they headed out to the nearby park.

"Ooh, ice cream!" Zoea says eagerly, looking at the cart a little ways off.

"You know what?" Daniel asks her.

"What?" She asks back, questioningly.

"Since you treated me to breakfast, I'll treat you to ice cream. Sound good?"

"Sounds great! Thank you!" She excitedly says.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Daniel says, before he goes, leaving her there.

**MEANWHILE:**

Huh, the ice cream worked like a charm. Excellent. Now that Daniel's away from the girl, show time.

~O~

Ice cream, ice cream, ICE CREAM! If I had one weakness back in the Aether, it had to have been ice cream. I LOVE IT! So, I stand there, waiting excitedly for him to come back with the tasty treat.

~O~

"Lord-(gasp)Notch,(pant)"

"Yes, what is it Mianne?"

"Miss-(wheeze)Zoea,(gasp) she's GONE!"

"WHAT?! Kindred, assemble a search team! I want my daughter found!"

"Right away sir!"

**(NO POV)**

The assassin stood hidden in the foliage of the tree next to Zoea, ready to pounce.

'Alright,' the assassin thought to himself. 'You're doing this for Daniel's own good. Just get it over with. Ready, 3, 2, 1, NOW!'

He jumped out, his iron dagger in hand. Zoea turned towards where the noise came from, and froze in mortal terror. She jumped back just in time, he just barely missed her throat. Then Zoea's instincts kicked in.

"MEEEEAAAARRRG!" Zoea shouts as he lunges for her again, and as she draws her diamond sword.

**(Imagine this slow-mo)**

The assassin jumps, both hands on the dagger, holding it above his head. Zoea runs forward, holding her heavy-as-nether diamond sword in both hands, somehow managing to keep it up. **(That's an epic picture, I'm drawing that)**

_*()*_

At the sound of the scream, I turn around, and what do I see?

I see Zirath, my best friend from childhood, trying to KILL Zoea!

I forget the ice cream. All that matters now, is saving Zoea's life. Against Zirath, she has no chance. He was always the best fighter in the palace, and father liked to see him fight in the arenas.

I'm halfway to them when-wait, what? Are-are they in slow-mo? I run even faster, thinking that this'll give me some time. When I reach them, they're still in slow-mo, so I grab Zoea by the hand and drag her out of the way.

_*()*_

~O~

Is it just me, or is Daniel moving at the speed of light? At least, that's what it felt like when he caught me by the hand and dragged me out of there.

When we're finally out, I ask, "What just happened…?"

"I don't know. I just don't know." He sits down.

I sit beside him. "Well, whatever happened back there, thanks for saving me."

"Don't mention it." He looks away, but before he does, do I see him blushing?

"No, seriously. Thank you! If you hadn't come when you did, my throat would have been slit by now. So, thank you."

"It's alright." He turns back to me, and I see a look of longing in his eyes. It's for… Me?

It seems almost simultaneous that we lean in, and when our lips are only an inch apart…

BOOM! Flash of light, explosion noise, and-oh-buck-am-I-in-trouble.

"ZEANNAH MI AMORE CADENZA! WHAT THE NETHER ARE YOU DOING?!"

Welp.

~O~

**DONE! Guys, I wrote for 5 HOURS STRAIGHT TO GET THIS. BE THANKFUL. Also, longest chapter yet, with word count at 1,489 words! HUZZAH!**

**Also, buck it, questions will, from now on, only be in special 10-chapter-extravaganzas. K? I want this up NAOW.**

**Alright guys. I am now hoping to get a chapter up at least once a month. Until then, keep the fires burning! **

**(PS, if you can't review while logged in, review while not logged in, but using your nickname.)**

**BAI!**


	6. Goodbye

**Alright: Where we left off:**

BOOM! Flash of light, explosion noise, and-oh-buck-am-I-in-trouble.

"ZEANNAH MI AMORE CADENZA! WHAT THE NETHER ARE YOU DOING?!"

Welp.

**And now: The exciting conclusion!**

~O~

We freeze in mortal terror at the voice. My head whips around to see: None other than Notch, my father. Oh, fuuuuuuuudge.

"You!" He grabs Daniel by his arm and pulls him up to meet my dad's eye. "Who are you?! What were you doing to my daughter?!"

"You-your daughter?!" Daniel looks frantically at me, then back at my dad, then back to me, and finally back to my dad.

"Yes, my daughter, you incredulous, idiotic, slime-brain!" Man, was he losing it. "Now what were you doing to her, answer, or so help me I will send you to the void-"

Another flash, another explosion, and-mother-of-Notch.

It's Herobrine.

"Get away from my son, you treacherous, two-faced creeper of a brother!" The man with the glowing, unblinking eyes demands to my dad as he drags the boy away from him.

"WHAT?!" Seems to escape my mouth. Then the pieces fit together in my brain.

I just kissed my cousin.

The thought makes me gag, thankfully, everyone was too involved in the scene the two fathers were making, and no one noticed.

**HOLD IT! Hold it right there, everyone!**

**Zoea: What? Did we do something wrong? Was our acting too over-the-top?**

**Flare: No, it was perfect. It's just, ugh, take five everyone.**

**As people file out, Zoea and Daniel stop near Flare to figure out what was going on.**

**Daniel: Woah, Narrator over there knows our thoughts! Creepy.**

**Zoea: Anyways, what's wrong girl? You always love our acting.**

**Flare: It's just, you two know the story I got out yesterday, "Heed My Words"?**

**Daniel: Duh! We were in it.**

**Flare: Well, it's just, with the amount of hate and anger I've received from it, I'm just unsure whether or not to continue my life on Fanfiction.**

**Both: WHAT?!**

**Flare: Yeah, guys. If no one likes me anymore after I make the mistake of going through with something I understood little about, why should I continue? It would be better for the Fanfiction world if I were no longer a part of it.**

**Zoea: But-but what about us?! Are-are we…?**

**Flare: Yeah, if I don't get some positive feedback, everyone's getting laid off.**

**Daniel: But-but I have a wife and children!**

**Flare: Yeah, sure ya do. You're 16.**

**Zoea: Are-are you really going to quit your career as an author because of a mistake?**

**Flare: Not because of the mistake I made, but the reaction everyone gave me.**

**I'm sorry guys. But if I'm not wanted on here because of that stupid, "Heed My Words" thing, than you guys just destroyed one of the few lifelines a young girl held onto desperately in order to escape a world full of bullying, loner-ship, and a disease that has no cure.**

**Goodbye.**


End file.
